


Unenvied

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Neelix has a change of heart.
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris, Kes/Neelix (Star Trek)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Unenvied

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

“There you are!” Neelix boasts as merrily as ever, spooning an enormous potion of Mrennenimian spaghetti onto Tom’s tiny plate. Kes’ attention catches on the sheer exuberance in Neelix’s voice, and she turns to watch him add a number of delicate spices whilst vividly explaining their complex cultivation process. Tom smiles awkwardly and politely lets Neelix talk, even though there’s no way he’s interested. Just when Kes is sure Neelix is finished, because the plate is already about to topple over with food, he adds a gigantic pink flower to the top and deems it, “Perfect!”

Tom lets out a wry, “Thanks, Neelix.” He flashes Kes a knowing smile, one she can’t help but return, and then he’s heading off before Neelix can add a drink to his order. Kes watches Harry’s eyes go wide when Tom takes a seat across from him, dominating the whole table with his food mountain. 

Once Tom’s sufficiently out of earshot, Kes notes, “You’ve been doing well, Neelix.”

“Thank you, Kes!” Neelix chimes delightedly, before pausing and drawing his bushy eyebrows together. “Ah... what exactly have I been doing well on, again?”

Kes laughs. “You’ve been nicer to Tom. I’m glad you’re getting over your jealousy.”

Neelix grins. There’s a mischievous glint in his eyes that says there’s more to it. He hums a note to himself, the admits, “Well, it was rather easy, once I realized there was absolutely nothing to be jealous of.”

“I’m glad you see that now.” There never _was_ anything to be jealous of. As much as Kes finds Tom charming and interesting, she much prefers her spectacular saviour. She’ll always have a place in her heart for Neelix no matter what else happens. She loves all his excitement and his bubbling optimism. 

She even loves the way his grin twitches before he bursts, “After all, as attractive as you are, my dear, Mr. Paris is obviously quite infatuated with our Mr. Kim now.” He nods his head sideways, and Kes glances at the table they share. Tom and Harry seem to be laughing over some private joke as they both dig into Tom’s single plate. That wasn’t at all what she’d meant. 

But after she watches them for a few minutes, she agrees, “I see your point.”

“Love is in the air,” Neelix sighs, and he wanders off to fetch the next ingredients for his stew, which smells delicious enough to have anyone swooning over him.


End file.
